Moment By the Lake
by allwaswell23
Summary: Inspired by the newly released photo of Ron and Hermione kneeling down together and picking up rocks by the lake in Deathly Hallows Part 1.  Enjoy!


This story is inspired by the newly released photo of Ron and Hermione kneeling down together and picking up rocks by the lake in Deathly Hallows Part 1.

**UPDATE: Everyone has been asking for a link to the picture. For some reason I thought everyone stalked the R/Hr boards like I do, hehe, so I didn't think I link was needed. You can find a link to the picture in my profile. Thanks for all the lovely comments!**

The only sound to reach Hermione's ears was the gentle lapping of the lake on the stone shore and the occasional call of a hunting bird in the distance. Peaceful. It had been a long time since she felt peaceful. Before she could sink too deeply into it, however, a set of heavy footfalls brought her mind back to the present. A quick glance behind her revealed Ron, his hair a brilliant fire-red in the intense afternoon sun. He smiled tenderly at her as he approached. "What you up to?" he asked.

She sighed. "Just…escaping for a minute. Fresh air and all that."

"Ahh, should I let you be, then?" His voice held a genuine tone of concern…and something more that Hermione could not place. "No, don't be silly. Plenty of fresh air for both of us." She smiled sarcastically.

Ron chuckled softly and bent down to pick up a flat stone. Even through the thick sweatshirt, Hermione could see the muscle definition in his broad shoulders as he wound his arm back. With a flick of his wrist the stone flew like a frisbee and bounced several times off the top of the water before disappearing into the lake. He turned to Hermione, wearing a hopeful look. Hermione, being in a particularly playful mood felt now might be an alright time to feed his ego a bit. "Nice! I've never been able to do that. Can't throw it right, I suppose."

"Well, it's more about picking the right rock. Look for one that's very, very flat." He looked at her, waiting for her to begin searching the ground below.

She smiled, "Oh, you're going to teach me?"

"Imagine that!" He chided, stepping closer to her, "Ron Weasley teaching Hermione Granger something." Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes as he circled her, "Just telling you now that I'm hopeless at this."

"Yeah, yeah! Pick a rock, already." He watched as Hermione knelt down above the rocks examining and selecting one she thought might work. She held it up waiting for approval. Ron looked it over. "Not a bad choice. Now grab a few more." He joined her, mirroring her pose above the rocks. He was so close to her that his knee pushed itself into her arm. Hermione felt a familiar electric buzz slide throughout her; the same sensation she felt whenever Ron was near her and in good spirits, which were getting increasingly rare these days.

The thought put her in an odd place and Ron noticed it immediately. "Hey, you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea. Fine. Just thinking."

"About?" He pressed. Hermione looked into his eyes. They were so tender and supportive. She leaned backwards until she felt her bottom touch the rocks. She folded her legs underneath her, Indian-style and tore her gaze from Ron to the rocks in her hand.

"Just…it's been a while since we've been able to do this." _Flirting_, she thought and quickly added, "just relax a bit and laugh. It's kind of sad when you think about it."

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. Just have to try and not think about it, I guess." Hermione sighed once more. "How long do you think we'll be out here?" she asked. This was a question that had plagued Ron for a while now. He would give anything for the feeling that they were making some type of progress but mostly it felt like they were getting nowhere fast. He wanted to lie to her, to tell her he truly believed it wouldn't be much longer but he couldn't.

"Dunno. I couldn't even begin to guess." He tossed a rock over his shoulder and listened to it plop into the water before he sat next to Hermione.

"I guess I'm just surprised we're not farther along."

"Me too." Ron draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders and offered her a small smile. The smile she sent in return was weak and it broke Ron's heart. He remembered that she had been on locket duty not six hours ago and wondered if she was still feeling its effects. He had to change the topic. He nudged his shoulder into her own. "Come on, Hermione, you're never going to get any distance with that thing." He plucked the rock from inside her hand tossed it away. Standing, he reached toward her to help lift her from the ground.

Bringing Hermione to within feet of the lapping water, Ron angled her just right then positioned himself behind her, resting his hands on her wrists. He lifted her right hand back and spoke softly into her ear, "Now when you throw you need to twist and snap." She shivered at his closeness. She felt his fingers slide down on top of hers, covering her hand and the rock. He ran through the basic motions a few times and then they threw the rock together, watching it bounce across the water. Hermione laughed and hopped up and down a tiny bit, much to Ron's joy.

"Try it again," he said, handing her another rock. Hermione repositioned herself and let the rock fly, only this time, without Ron to guide her, it arched high into the air plopped straight down into the water.

Ron doubled over laughing. Hermione tried to cover her mounting laughter with a cross look but it was no use. Between furious gulps of hair Ron belted out, "So there _is_ something Hermione can't do!" Hermione's mouth dropped open, although the corners were unmistakably curled into a smile. She darted toward Ron, ready to give him a friendly shove but he managed to dodge her and took off down the shore line. Hermione raced after him, calling out playfully over the wind, "Maybe my teacher was rubbish!"

Ron stopped and turned, wearing a devilish look and Hermione realized that Ron was about to turn the tables on her. He laughed at her expression and they both stood feet apart, panting and waiting. "Rubbish, aye? Doubt it. I reckon my student needs to be taught another lesson!" He jerked toward her, this way and that, trying to guess which direction she was going to run. Her smile was enormous and she decided that her best bet was to turn straight around and run for it. She took off but it was no use. Ron caught up to her in seconds and wrapped his arms around her middle. She let out a wailing scream of laughter as Ron lifted her off the ground, rocks and pebbles scattering in all directions. Ron twisted them both gently to the ground, Hermione ending up in his lap laughing to the point of tears.

"Oi!" Harry's voice rang out. Both of their heads snapped up, showing off their grinning faces. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded, not looking the least bit amused.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned, still holding on to Hermione.

"I heard screaming. But from the _looks_ of things it seems like you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said, her smile dying from Harry's angry tone.

"Great. Well how about we not alert the entire world of where we are next time you two want to play footsie, alright?"

Ron felt Hermione lift herself from his lap and he noticed a golden glint from the locket that was dangling from around Harry's neck. It was just about the end of Harry's shift and soon Ron would be wearing it. Just the thought put him in a bad mood. "Sorry." He heard Hermione mutter and Ron felt anger boil up in him. "We were just having a bit of fun, alright? So calm down."

Harry rolled his eyes and retreated back into the tent. Hermione's gaze lingered on the spot where he had stood and Ron felt a familiar panic rise in his heart. Was she in love with him like the stupid locket made him think she was? Before he could think of something to say Hermione turned into him and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him tightly. No words were said, just a cocoon of fears and tension and longing and comfort that seemed to always resonate when they were alone together.


End file.
